Journey of the Phoenix
by anonymous212
Summary: Alexander Phoenix, a teen from an island in the middle of the ocean escapes his home to Hoenn and must scratch out a new life.


This is my first story, so it might be a little rough. I've been writing this as I get the ideas. If you can give me any general tips leave them in a review, it would be greatly appreciated.

Katie and Alex are both 16 and characters of my own creation.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up you slob!"<p>

"W-what is it?"

"Mom and Dad sent me up here to wake you up."

Alexander Phoenix rolled off of his bed and in front of his sister's feet. She frequently called him a slob because of the way he kept his bed room. He usually slept until about 9:00 in the morning and was slow to get out of bed.

"Next time can you do it with out the yelling," Alex calmly asked.

"No, it's the only way that works," his sister retorted.

"Get out so I can get dressed," he said, walking to his dresser.

Alex opened up the drawers and took out his jeans and a blue flannel shirt. He put his clothes on and went down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey you got a message from the Captain, it's on the table," Mary said as Alex came down the stairs.

"You know what for," he asked.

"No," she sighed

Mary looked at the clock on the wall and realized she had to go.

"I have to go," Mary said hugging Alex "I'll see you later."

Mary went out to her car and sped off towards the island highway. Alex went to the table to read the message.

Alexander Phoenix,

_I need you to meet me in my office in the town hall today. It is of a high importance._

Signed,

Captain Moore

_What does the Captain want?_ Alex thought to himself. He went back upstairs to grab his backpack.

"Wake up Vulpix," Alex softly said as he poked Vulpix on the side with his foot.

_Can't I sleep longer_, Vulpix asked.

_No we need to go somewhere today_, Alex told Vulpix mentally, Now you need to _get in your ball._

Vulpix walked to the pokeball laying on the floor tapped it and went inside.

Alex had been able to communicate with his pokemon mentally since he was a small child. One day an old man traveling with an Alakazam sensed his gift and helped him develop it. Alex trained for two months until the old man left. Alex' gift was not very potent but he was able to communicate with all pokemon mentally. He also used special pokeballs that attuned his pokemon to him so he could communicate with them.

He headed out of his house and locked to door behind him. He started towards town and he felt his Kirlia call to him from her pokeball.

_So what are we doing today?_ Kirlia asked.

We need to see the Captain first, then we'll get something to eat, Alex told her.

Vulpix came out of his pokeball and started walking along side Alex._ I wish you wouldn't do that Vulpix,_ Alex said

_But it's so nice today_, Vulpix said. Alex just sighed and continued to the town hall. The town hall was a large building, it was only a few stories tall, but was wide. It was like this because it not only had house the mayor, but also the militia. The building was a simple concrete building painted white. The inside of the building was much more appealing than the outside; it's floors were marble and had paintings by local artists along the wall. In the center there was a large garden that had many kinds of flowers and direct paths to outside the walls of the town hall. Pokemon were commonly seen playing in the garden helped the plants grow.

Alex walked to the Captain's office on the ground floor.

"Hey Alex, good to you," Captain Moore greeted him as he walked in.

"Good to see you to. So why do you need to see me?" Alex asked as he sat in the chair across from Moore. Vulpix jumped into Moore's lap and accidentaly hit his face with his tails.

"I need you to draw up some battle plans in case the bandits attack," Moore calmly said.

"Why would they attack us? The only thing they've been doing is attacking travelers and selling their pokemon to Team Rocket."

"I don't know if they would attack us but if the rumors are any bit true I want to be prepared. I've also heard that Team Rocket has sent weapon to the bandits," Moore replied."Here are the details of the rumors, these should help with your plan." He handed a large envelope to Alex.

"I don't like the sound of what you said, let's hope these rumors aren't true," Alex said as he shook Moore's hand and went for the door.

Vulpix let's go, Alex called. Vulpix jumped across the Captains desk and landed next to Alex.

_Can we get something to eat now_? Vulpix whined.

_Yes, now we can._

They left the town hall and went to a store to get some food. After getting the food Alex went to the park and he and his pokemon ate.

"Hey Alex!" he herd someone call. "Ready for our race?"

"You ready to get beat again Dan?" Alex asked.

"Ha, I'm gonna win today," Dan boasted.

"We'll see about that. Ponyta let's go."

Alex put Vulpix in his ball and brought out Ponyta.

"Doduo time to race," Dan said as he brought out his Doduo. "Wheres the finish line today?"

"How about the city limits?"

"That should work."

"Okay, go on three. One, two three!" Dan shouted and they both took off.

* * *

><p><em>You did good Ponyta<em>, Alex said.

_Thanks, I knew i could beat him again._ Ponyta replied. They were walking along one of Alex's favorite hiking trails. He walked it to kill the day and to clear his mind. Can we rest please? Vulpix asked, We've been walking for two hours now. They came up to a small clearing and Alex called out all of his pokemon except Duskull and Lapras. Alex slumped down against a tree.

_Whats wrong Alex?_ Kirlia asked.

_Oh nothing I'm just relaxing_, Alex said.

_You liar, your thinking about the rumours._

_Yeah I guess. I should probably stop trying to lie to you too._

_How often have any rumours been true? Kirlia queried._

_Alex sighed and responded, Never._

_See you have nothing to worry about._ Kirlia then leaned against Alex to take a nap. Alex had also dozed off but was abruptly awoken by the ground shaking.

_What was that?_ Staravia asked. Vulpix ran back to his pokeball. Alex swiftly got up and recalled all of his pokemon. He started running down the trail he came up on. He was not watching where he was going and tripped on a root sticking out of the ground.

"Did you hear that?" came a gruff voice.

"Yeah I did," came another.

Alex stayed down in the bush trying to stay as silent as he could. He saw the two men walking near him. He saw they were wearing uniforms, bandit uniforms. Alex started thinking of a plan to get back to town alive. _Ponyta, you think you're rested enough to get back to town?_

_Yes._

_Good, when i call you out I need you to get me home as fast as possible, got it?_

_I got it._

_Good._ Alex waited until the bandits had their backs turned and bolted out of the bushes. He heard one of the bandits shout, "After him!" Alex called out Ponyta and climbed on to his back. Ponyta took off as fast as he could. Alex looked back and saw that the bandits sent two Haunters after him. Kirlia I need you. He called out Kirlia and held her. "Psychic on those Haunters!" He said. It was a direct hit on one. The other Haunter sent a shadow ball straight for Alex. He maneuvered Ponyta out of the way and Kirlia finished the other Haunter with another blast from psychic.

"Good job," Alex said. He saw that the bandits sent two Gengars. "Kirlia can you use teleport to get us out of here?"

_I can try_

"Go for it." Alex pressed Pontya to keep running. He saw a volley of shadow balls fly past him. looking down he saw they were fading out. The next thing he saw his front yard. Alex slid off Ponyta. "Good job, both of you," he panted, walking to his porch. Ponyta lay down exhausted and Kirlia jumped up and hugged Alex. "Don't worry, it's over," he said calmly. Captain Moore pulled up in his car and got out. He walked over to Alex, he had a grim expression on his face and said "Alex, I have bad news. It's about your parents and sister, they were killed by bandits. Your sister was ambushed and the cliff your parents were driving on was collapsed with explosives. I'm sorry." He walked back to his car and drove off. Alex sat on his porch for a while and mourned his family. He then went to his room and began writing a letter and finishing his battle plans for the captain.

"I better start packing," he said to himself. He got his backpack and packed all the money he could find and some food and other supplies. He also packed his dad's two revolvers and got his Dragonite and went for his back yard. He called out Dragonite and he asked, Whats going on Alex?

_The bandits killed my family, they came for me. I have to flee to Hoenn._

_Dragonite nodded and allowed Alex to climb on his back_. When Alex was secure Dragonite took off.

* * *

><p><em>I remember my dad said that he would release you one day; I will do that when we reach Hoenn, Alex said as they were flying over the ocean.<em>

_It is good to know that you will keep promises of your family, you will do great things Alex._

Suddenly they started getting shot at from below. _Whats that?_

"Pirates, they're shooting flak at us!" Alex shouted.

_Hold on tight_, Dragonite shouted as he took evasive maneuvers to try and dodge the flak. He cried out in pain when he took a hit to his wing. Don't worry Alex, I'll get you to Hoenn. Hours later they saw a beach and Dragonite landed on it. Release me, Dragonite panted. His wing was torn and bleeding heavily. Alex saw that it was useless to argue and released Dragonite. Good bye my friend, Alex said as Dragonite swam out to sea. Alex sat on a rock and called out all of his pokemon. He watched the sunrise over the sea. Vulpix curled up in his lap. The sun looked as if the sky was blaze with life. As he sat there he felt a pang of hunger; he recalled his pokemon and pulled out his GPS to see where he was. "Okay I'm near Slateport," he mumbled to himself, "I guess I'd better look for a place to eat."

Alex wandered around the northern end of Slateport for half an hour until he found a small dinner. He took a seat near the door and a waitress soon took his order for some pancakes. He saw there was a TV with the news on. It was a report about what happened at his home island: November Island. There was a live report about a bandit attack. "Last night a large group of bandits attacked the largest town here on November Island. Their attack took place after they killed a prominent family and torched their home. They then attacked the town hall..." The report trailed off in Alex's head. Thoughts began racing through his mind and were interrupted by the waitress bringing his breakfast. He quickly ate and payed for his meal and started for Peddleburg city.

After traveling for a while Alex stopped to rest. He sat on a rock and sighed heavily and called out Ponyta.

_How are you doing?_ Alex asked

_Okay, tired and..._

"Damn I can't believe we found him!" one voice shouted.

"Good, kill him!" came another.

Alex jumped on Ponyta and bolted off. The bandits started chasing after him. Alex saw that there were tall wooden barricades set up by the bandits.

"Ponyta, ember on those barricades, don't let them stop us," Alex called.

Ponyta let out a burst of brilliant tiny fireballs toppling the barricades and igniting them.

"Ow, someone help!" someone called "Get this off me!"

"Ponyta stop," Alex said. He slid off Ponyta and lifted up the barricade. "Come on, get out of there." The girl crawled out from under the debris. Alex looked up and saw the bandits had caught up and were armed. He pushed the girl behind a boulder and jumped behind it while recalling Ponyta. The bandits started firing as Alex got both revolvers from his backpack. He lifted one revolver over the boulder and fired three times and heard one bandit drop dead. As the bandits were reloading he stood up and shot on bandit in the head and the other in one leg. The bandit took off into the forest with Alex in pursuit with the other revolver. The bandit ran to his camp and collapsed on a table. Alex caught up and shot him in the head and slowly walked back to the road. He slumped down against the boulder and breathed heavily, heart racing.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, she sounded shaken. Alex had almost forgotten about her.

He collected himself, extended his hand and said, "I am Alexander Phoenix."

"I'm Katie. Are you okay, you don't look too good?" she asked. Alex got a good look at her, she had long black hair in a ponytail and her eyes were a deep emerald green.

"I'll be fine," he panted, "I just need to rest."

* * *

><p>They traveled for three days and reached Petalburg city. "We are getting at least a motel, I am not sleeping in the forest on the outskirts of town again so you can save a few bucks!" Katie shouted as Alex was looking for a place to set up his tent. "I wouldn't have that much of a problem if your tent wasn't held together with duct tape."<p>

"I resent that, my tent is just fine," Alex said as he accidental got it caught on a tree branch and tore the door flap off. "Fine we can stay somewhere in town." They walked around Petalburg for a while. They eventually found a decent place to stay.

"I'll take the cheapest room you have," Alex said to the clerk.

"Okay, a room with one bed," the clerk said. Alex heard Katie growl at him.

"Never mind, I need two beds." The clerk wrote something and handed a key to Alex and said, "Room twenty-nine."

"Thank you," Alex said taking the key, they walked to their second story room and while Katie was less than impressed with the room, Alex threw off his backpack and jumped on a bed laying face down.

"Well this is still better than your cold tent," Katie sighed. The room was tiny, barely enough room for both beds. The bathroom was even smaller.

"This room is great, I should have done this before," Alex said; too happily; just to annoy Katie. Katie shot an irritated scowl at Alex.

"I am going to sleep now," Alex calmly said as Vulpix came out of his pokeball and curled up next to Alex. Katie lay on her bed and fell asleep quickly. She woke up in an hour and was shivering.

"Damn this room, it's too cold," Katie muttered to herself. She saw Alex kicked his sheets off his bed so she picked them up and threw them on her bed. She was still cold.

_How can Alex stand this cold?_ She thought, then she saw Vulpix. She called out her Flareon. Flareon curled up on the bed and Katie lay next to her and fell asleep again.

Alex and Katie were woken by the sound of Vulpix and Flareon playing. "Vulpix stop," Alex shouted. Katie sighed and recalled Flareon. They got dressed and went for breakfast.

"So why is your Flareon so small?" Alex asked as they were eating.

"Not just Flareon, all of my pokemon are. I was breeding Eevees as my pokemon and I had all of the stones I wanted. I had them on a shelf and the Eevees were playing and knocked it down and started playing with the stones, when i got back to them they all evolved. They're only about five months old."

"Oh, isn't there a contest here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be in it tonight," Katie said.

They went back to the motel after breakfast and Alex slept away most of the day and Katie went to practice for the contest. Alex woke up when Katie came back. She went to the bathroom and changed for the contest. She came back out in a long white dress and her hair hanging down above her shoulders. "How do I look?" she asked smiling.

"You look great," Alex said.

"Lets go," Katie said grabbing Alex's hand, dragging him along. They walked along to the park where the contest was being held.

"Which of you pokemon are you going to use?" Alex asked.

"Leafeon, now go get a seat," Katie said. Alex went to get a seat and Vulpix came out and sat on his lap. After a while Katie came up to him, she looked nervous.

"Whats wrong,?" Alex asked.

"Just nervous. This is my second contest."

"Then you'll do great," Alex assured. "Just focus on the contest and you'll do great."

Katie took a deep breath and smiled at Alex, relieved. She kissed him on the cheek and went for the temporary stage. As she walked Alex smiled for the first time since he left his home.

The contest started and Katie was first up for the performance round. She walked onto the stage with Leafeon.

"Leafeon, energy ball then magical leaf," Katie said. Leafeon launched an energy ball into the air and sliced it with white glowing leaves. There were white glowing leaves in the shape of a heart with the air around it shimmering. Everyone started cheering and Katie felt elated. She and Leafeon left the stage and went to sit down. Katie easily won the first battles of the next round of the contest The final round was between Leafeon and against a Vaporeon. Both took the stage and the crowd cheered. The announcer said somethings that Katie missed because she was trying to mentally prepare herself. The battle started with Vaporeon using quick attack slamming into Leafeon. Vaporeon then used aurora beam solidly hitting the young Leafeon. Leafeon was quickly losing the battle quickly. Katie was getting scared. "Come on Leafeon get up." Katie looked around and saw Alex and Vulpix cheering her on, giving her a boost.

"Leafeon, energy ball!" Katie shouted. Leafeon launched an energy ball at Vaporeon sending it across the stage. "Now razor leaf." Leafeon shot a barrage of leaves at Vaporeon knocking it down. Vaporeon got up and looked tired. It tried to use quick attack but Leafeon dodged and used razor leaf again directly hitting and knocking out Vaporeon. Katie hardly heard what the announcer and judges said because she was shocked that she won.

The contest ended and Katie was awarded her ribbon. She ran up to Alex and hugged him, Vulpix jumped out of Alex's arms in time to avoid being crushed by Katie. They started back for their motel. "So where's your next contest Katie?" Alex asked. The question seemed to catch Katie by surprised who was enjoying holding hands and walking through the park.

"Um...Slateport, I think," she replied sleepily.

"Cool, we can pass through Dewford and I can fight the gym leader."

"You know that there's one here," Katie reasoned.

"I asked around and someone told me he'll gone for a while," Alex said.

They got back to the motel and Alex fell on his bed and promptly fell asleep, Vulpix curling up next to him. Katie changed out of her dress and called out Flareon who curled up next to her when she lay down. When they woke up Alex gave the key to the manager and brought some food back to the room and woke Katie. They ate breakfast and started for the coast.

* * *

><p>They arrived at noon and ate lunch. "So how are we going to get to Dewford?" Katie asked.<p>

"Simple, come on out Lapras," Alex said. His Lapras was a beautiful sapphire blue and quite large. You up for taking us to Dewford? Alex asked.

Of course, when have I never been ready? Lapras responded. Alex chuckled and got a confused look from Katie.

Alex sighed and said, "Okay, get on." Katie complied and climbed on Lapras' back. Alex climbed on and Lapras started swiming for Dewford town. Half an hour later Kirlia came out of her ball and Vulpix went in his.

_Alex, do you know what kind of pokemon the Dewford leader uses?_ Kirlia asked almost excitedly.

"No I don't, we'll find out when we get there," Alex said

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"I was talking to Kirlia, she asked what pokemon the Dewford leader uses."

"She didn't say anything."

"I know, she asked me mentally." Alex began telling his story of his powers.

When he finished Kirlia said,_ I think she might have the gift to, she has the will, you should try and teach her Alex._

Maybe. I might not be able to, we might have to so find someone.

They continued on for awhile in silence. "I have a bad feeling, are there any small islands we can stay for the night?" Katie asked in a concerned tone.

_I have the same feeling to, I think there's a storm coming_, Lapras said. Alex pulled out his GPS.

"I don't know, I'm not getting a signal," He said. Alex recalled Kirlia and held on to Katie and the ocean started getting rough. The winds picked up and dark storm clouds came in quickly.

_Hold on tight, this is going to be tough_, Lapras cried. They were tossed around like a toy by the waves. Lapras was trying hard not to go under. Alex and Katie were thrown off Lapras by a wave. Lapras quickly retrieved them and pushed one. The storm continued for what seemed like a year. They finally cleared and saw land. Alex pulled out his GPS; it was Dewford; the south western side of the island. They saw a small cabin and went for it. When they reached the shore they climbed off Lapras and fell on the sand. "Good job Lapras," Alex said as he recalled Lapras.

"Hey are you two alright!" someone shouted. They looked up and saw someone running towards them. He was wearing a grey sweat jacket and jeans.

"Were okay, just shaken up," Katie answered.

"It's late and you look like a wreak, you can stay in my cabin for the night if you like," the man said.

"That would be great," Alex said picking himself up. He and Katie followed the man up to his cabin. It was small but had a large deck facing the ocean.

"My name is Will," he said extending his arm.

"I'm Katie," she said shaking his hand. Alex introduced himself and shook Will's hand. Alex changed out of his wet clothes and put on a set of dry clothes and went out to the deck where he found Will glued to a telescope. He was frantically writing something on a note pad. He kept writing for several minutes until Alex interrupted by asking, "What are you writing?"

"I'm writing coordinates, I'm trying to find something that I can be known for finding," Will replied without moving his head from the telescope. Alex went back inside and looked for a snack. He heard some water start running. He went back out side and leaned against the rail. Kirlia came out and sat on the railing next to Alex.

_How are you feeling Alex_? Kirlia asked sounding concerned.

_I'm holding up I suppose_, He answered stoically. Awhile later Katie walked out on to the deck and stood next to Alex. A timer went off from inside the cabin. Will ran inside to turn it off, when he came back out Alex pointed out something in the sky. Will quickly trained the telescope on it.

"Don't loose sight of that, I need to make a call," he quickly said running inside. He came back out and looked excited. "That's a comet you saw Alex. You found it you get to name it."

Alex thought for a second and said, "First, tell them you found it, I don't want any credit. I think I'll name it, Katie's Comet." Will ran back inside and sounded even more excited. Katie turned away from Alex, trying not to let him see her blush.

_I think she truly likes you Alex_, Kirlia said after awhile. Alex thought back. He remembered when she asked him about his home, as he told the story her gaze wasn't lustful like so many others had been, it was a mix of concern and something else. Compassion, that was it.

They stood there for awhile under the stars until Alex went to bed. Katie followed after some time. They shared the only guest bed Will had. When Alex woke up he was facing Katie and saw that she had at some time that night, held on to him. He slowly moved her arms and rolled out of bed.

* * *

><p>Later that day they arrived at Dewford Town. Alex saw someone standing outside the gym and asked, "Is the gym leader in?"<p>

"Not now, hes out surfing now. He said he'd be back in a while." Katie took Vulpix and went to the beach and Alex sat against the gym waiting for Brawly. He was awoken by Kirlia telling him that Brawly was coming. Alex stood up and saw him coming Katie was following along. They introduced them selves and went inside and quickly got the match under way. Brawly sent out Machop first.

_Alex let me go, I'm itching to fight,_ Ponyta said catching Alex by surprise.

"Alright then, go on Ponyta," Alex said calling out Ponyta. Ponyta looked full of energy.

"Ponyta flame charge," Alex commanded. Ponyta charged at Machop leaving a trail of flames. It hit Machop square in the chest knocking Machop to the ground, but not before Machop landed a hit on Ponyta. Ponyta quickly used ember knocking out Machop. Brawly sent out Hariyama next. Ponyta used ember again but it Hariyama thrist out and hit Ponyta; it was a glancing blow; but still powerful. Ponyta's knees buckled under him.

"Come on Ponyta, get up, your no quiter," Alex prodded. Ponyta got up and charged Hariyama again. Hariyama got knock back and Ponyta used ember. As the small fire balls flew from Ponyta, the embers erupted in to a flamethrower. The flames engulfed Hariyama and it charged out using arm thrust. Ponyta took a dirrect hit and flew across the arena. Hariyama and Ponyta where both looking exhausted.

"Ponyta finish this with flame charge," Alex shouted and Ponyta took off and slammed into Hariyama, knocking it out. Then Ponyta collapsed on the floor began glowing and evolving. Rapidash looked like completely rested, his mane was a brilliant orange flame. Alex saw Katie in awe of what had happened.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for someone to take us to Slateport, are there any boats leaving for there today?" Alex asked to a sleepy looking dock master.<p>

"There's one leaving in twenty minutes, far end of the dock," He said and went to sleep. They quickly found the boat the dock master was talking about, a fishing boat named the Sea Rocket.

"I heard you're leaving for Slateport," Alex said to someone who looked like the captain.

"Yes it is, you need a ride there?" the man said.

"Yeah, we are, how much is it?"

"Free, my other charter hasn't show up so you can have their place."

Alex and Katie boarded the boat and went in the cabin. As they closed the door something hit them in the head.

What's going on? Alex thought as he woke up.


End file.
